LA's Song
by DBF 2007
Summary: AU.Sequel to Living Dead Girl. Look inside for summary. You need to read LDG to know this story line.
1. Tied Up and No Place to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series. Mutant Enemy, Fox, and any others who hold the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series.

Rated: M

Type: Action/Drama

Summary: **You must read Living Dead Girl before reading this story. **AU with everything as in season One of Angel except relationships. We pick up back as the very pregnant Faith and the unconscious Lindsey are making their get away from L.A.

Author's Note: This is the second part of the 5 by 5 series. I hope you all like the first part of the story, there is a lot more to come for our characters. So let's get back to our love able characters.

* * *

Chapter One: "Tied Up and No Place To Go" 

By: DBF 2007

Faith had been driving for hours now, she had already left the city limits of L.A. along time ago. She had the two most important people with her child and Lindsey. Lindsey was still passed out in the passenger seat. "Damn him." she thought as she just kept flying down the open aired back road. Faith was so pissed off and on edge she felt like lighting a cigarette but knew she couldn't because of her sweet child growing inside of her. She didn't know where she was going, but kept her foot steady on the petal. The car was dead silent inside and the howling wind from Faith's cracked window. Out of nowhere she head a low moan, coming out of Lindsey in the seat next to her. "Lindsey? Lindsey can you hear me?" Faith said as she reached over and patted his check and she tried to drive. Another moan came out of him as he regained reality.

"What? Where? Who?" Lindsey mutter.

"Lindsey, wake up. It's Faith." she said as she put her hand back on the wheel.

"Where, where am I?" Lindsey asked as he sat up right in the seat. "Faith were not in L.A.?"

"Not anymore. I dragged you up from the alley to the car, and we got the hell out of dodge." Faith said as she pulled into off the road motel parking lot. Pulling a parking spot, the lot was bare with the exception of a few old beat up cars. "I'm going to go get us a room, we can take a shower and we can sleep and deal with other shit in the morning. Ok?" Faith told Lindsey. "Ok." Lindsey simply answered. Reaching for the car door handle, Faith got out and head for the front desk. Lindsey just sat there inn the car remembering everything that happened tonight. Within minutes Faith came back to the car and hopped in. "Were in room number seventeen." Faith said as she started up the car and pulled out of the parking space and drove over to the room.

"So about that shower, can I join?" Lindsey asked.

"You bet baby and we can take a long sleep to forget the whole world." Faith told her man as she leaned over and kissed his lips, and deepened it.

* * *

Author's Note: Ya Ya, I know it's a cheesy cliffhanger but there is more to come. I need to figure out how they are going to get back to L.A. and all the other juicy bits in the middle. R & R. 

Thanks,

DBF 2007


	2. Lips of An Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series. Mutant Enemy, Fox, and any others who hold the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series.

Rated: M

Type: Action/Drama

Author's Note: This is the second part of the 5 by 5 series. I hope you all like the first part of the story, there is a lot more to come for our characters. So let's get back to our loveable characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: "Lips of An Angel"

By: DBF 2007

Finally they could take a moment breath and regroup. Lindsey was in the shower using this time to wash up and to think. He stood there under the semi-hot spray, letting himself try and forget the last couple of weeks. It was all just to much for him, and he began to cry. Just letting the one start to drop, they all began to come. Lindsey was glad for Faith coming into his life, creating a child in the process, and opening him up and setting his heart a flame again. Lindsey couldn't remember the last time he had cried yet cried in the shower. He was only doing this so the sleeping angel laying out there on the bed asleep wouldn't hear his breakdown. Pulling himself together Lindsey bathed away all his dirt and grim along with all his worries at least for tonight. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and began to wipe himself. Feeling more at ease with himself, Lindsey put back the towel on the towel rack and opened the door. The light poured thru the darkened room, spilling around the room. The light made Faith visible and Lindsey looked at his angel. The light made Faith look radiant, innocent, and even glowing. The sight of her made him reassure himself that they did the best thing for them and their child. Lindsey reached out and turn off the bathroom light, then began to walk over to the motel bed. Reaching the bed Lindsey lifted up the covers and gently climbed in. Wrapping his arm around Faith's stomach, Lindsey placed his hand where his child lay. Lindsey laid there nuzzled behind Faith. He laid there in the stillness of the night, listening to the peaceful silence wanting nothing more.

"Faith, I promise you and my unborn child that I will always take care of you. For as long as I live." Lindsey whispered into his sleeping angel's ear. The both of them laid there sleeping away the night trying to recover from the events the night before.

* * *

Faith had awoke at dawn with the sun. She just laid there looking at Lindsey memorizing every part of his face, so she could always remember him. Lindsey looked like a perfect content baby does after it has been feed and put down for bed. He seemed so happy in his dream because, she could see the tiny little smile creeping on his face. The hours passed away into mid-morning. Faith just laid the watching her lover.

"What is he dreaming about?" she thought as she leaned in and kissed his lips. He began to stir from his sleep and began to participate. Taking her hands Faith took and grabbed a hold of him and jumped on top of him. She took control and started to work fast.

Waking up with Faith on top of him kissing him furiously, was not a bad way to wake up. Breaking the kiss Lindsey stared at the mother of his child with loving eyes.

"Finally your awake Lindsey McDonald. I was beginning to think you were about to sleep away the whole day." she said. "Come on I need breakfast and so does my baby. I feel like some pancakes and scrambled eggs"

Faith threw off the covers and got off Lindsey and began to get dress. Unzipping the bag that she called her life, Faith pulled out a tee-shirt and some sweats. Pulling them on Faith seen that Lindsey wasn't making any effort. "Come on I'm hungry and horny from the Slayer and I'm pregnant, so don't piss me off Lindsey." she said as she sat down a chair to put on her shoes but was unable to do so. Not being able to do made her start to cry. The tears flowed and seeing this Lindsey hopped out of bed and ran to her aid. Running over and kneeling down in front of her, Lindsey cupped her face and lifted to she her.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me tie your shoes and give me five minutes to get ready and I'll take you to eat your heart out. Ok?" Lindsey asked. And Faith nodded in agreement. Pulling her in Lindsey gave her quick kiss and tied her shoes. Telling her to go wait out side for him, Lindsey started to look for some fresh clothes. Hearing the door close, Lindsey started to strip and put on the fresh set of clothes. After getting on his pants, shirt, and his shoes Faith came in a hurry and slammed the door shut.

"We got company in the parking lot. A black convertible. It's Angel and company." Faith let out as she locked the door behind her.

"FUCK!" Lindsey said as he made his way to the window and pulled the blinds open a little, to see. The top was up so that meant Angel was in the car but not in the game but, Wesley, Buffy, and even Cordelia was out of the car looking around the parking lot.

"We got to get out of here, we need a diversion to get to the car." Lindsey hastily said.

"I got you covered, lover." Faith said pulling out something out of her bag.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! Sorry more to come!!! R & R !!

Thanks,

DBF 2007


End file.
